


deadahh - felony steve x awsten knight

by knightsten



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, awsten knight - Freeform, felony steve - Freeform, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: i need to fucking sleep - written february 17 2018





	deadahh - felony steve x awsten knight

yes, it's pretty odd to hear, but awsten spent approximately three hours every day admiring his reflection in the large mirror in his bathroom. what's even weirder is that he dressed up in an alter ego while he did so.

he put on clout glasses and a thick winter coat and then proceeded to throw his money from his wallet in the air and danced like he was a queen.

one day, awsten was just laying on his bed napping, when he heard a thump from his bathroom.

his eyes flew open and he shot up. 

awsten heard something moving and then grunting in the bathroom. awsten stood up and slowly made his way over to the bathroom.

a lump was on the floor. awsten kicked it.

"fuck off" it grumbled. awsten gasped. 

"are you okay?" awsten questioned.

"i said fuck off mom" it moaned again.

awsten was mad. he kicked the lump again.

"STOP IT YOU FUCKING FUCKER" it hissed and magically stood up.

"woosh buddy slow down." awsten said calmly.

"NO FUCK OFF" it hissed.

awsten recognized the person.

it was felony steve.

"s-steve?" awsten stutered.

steve's mouth opened. "oh my god, awsten it's you, holy shit" he hugged awsten

"I LOVE YOU" awsten screamed

"ILY2" steve screamed back.

felony steve ripped awsten's clothes off and awsten did the same to steve.

felony steve put it in the butt and awsten cried.

is this incest? or masturbation? they both wondered.

"bro is this incest or masturbation." felony asked while fuckin.

"mAWSTERBATION" awsten screamed (thanks mitchie)

"UGHH" felony steve groaned. he ripped out of awsten so harshly his dick was left in awsten

and then he ripped his glasses off and threw them at awsten.

"youre unbearable" steve groaned again and awsten saw his eyes.

felony steve's eyes were pug eyes and thats why he wore glassses

his eyes fell out and then felony steev melted into the ground.

awsten cried but then woke up to one time by justin bieber playing.

he got up and went to the bathroom. he looked in the mirror.

he stroked the mirror. " i miss u felony" he softly said

his reflection smiled back at him. "hello...

asstin"


End file.
